


It’s great to have you back in one piece

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Episode 3, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is happy his partner is going to be all right because he really does owe him a lot.  Dorian believes he owes John even more.  Will Captain Maldonado believe them or suspend them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s great to have you back in one piece

It’s great to have you back in one piece  
By Patt

 

Summary: John is happy his partner is going to be all right because he really does owe him a lot. Dorian believes he owes John even more.   
Warnings: Violence mentioned  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Word Count: 1244

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/dorian2_zpsc84982ee.jpg.html)

“Excuse me Captain, I’ll fill the rest of the report out at the station. I need to check on Dorian and see if he’s all right,” John said. 

“He’s an Android, John, he’s fine. And if he isn’t, they’ll put him back together again. So, let me hear how this all went down because I remember telling you to not ascend,” Captain Maldonado said. 

“Ma’am, my phone was acting up and we couldn’t hear anything. We’re lucky we got out alive as well at the hostages. We saved as many as we could,” John swore. 

“Just how did you get up there?” the captain asked. 

“Captain, I mean it. I have to check on Dorian. He gave up his life for me today. I owe him something, anything,” John said as he started to walk away. 

“John, you check on him and be in the office in twenty minutes. And I know you heard me this time. We’re going to discuss procedure and protocol. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Captain, I totally understand. I’ll be there as soon as possible,” John answered. 

“No, John, you’ll be there in twenty minutes, or you’ll be suspended,” she said. 

“Whatever,” John shouted as he walked off and headed over to the van with Dorian in it. He saw Dorian sitting up which was a good thing, he presumed. “Rudy, how is your patient doing?” 

“I’d like to get a hold of who put chewing gum inside of his head,” Rudy snapped. 

“Rudy, it was the only thing I could think of. I’m sorry. Can you fix him?” John asked. 

Dorian didn’t move but he said, “Hello, I’m still in the room. Don’t talk about me like I’m somewhere else.” 

“Sorry, Dorian. I’m the one that put gum in your positron, or whatever you call that brain of yours. I may not understand it, but some of the gooey stuff had come out. I thought this might hold it in. It seemed to work,” John explained. 

Rudy said, “It did work, but it’s messy to clean up. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have work to do.”

“I’m going to wait for Dorian,” John said. 

“Of course you are. I’ll be done in about ten or fifteen minutes,” Rudy added. 

“Good, because I’m going to be suspended in twenty,” John informed them. 

“Captain Maldonado is going to suspend you? For what? You saved my life, John. You saved all of those hostages’ lives. Didn’t she notice that?”

“I didn’t follow orders,” John confessed. 

“But, John, we didn’t hear what she said on the phone.”

“She’s not buying the phone line, Dorian. So, we’ll go and give our report, verbal and written and then if she wants to suspend me, she can. Would you like to come over and play some chess tonight?”

“You play Chess, John?”

“I got it when I met you. No, I don’t play but people tell me I’m a quick learner,” John said. 

Rudy started laughing uncontrollably making Dorian ask, “What is wrong with you?”

“He just asked you out on a date, Dorian,” Rudy teased. 

“It’s not a date, Rudy. I just want to learn to play Chess.”

“Whatever. Okay, Dorian, don’t touch anything, you’re back in one piece again,” Rudy ordered him. 

“I promise I will stay just the way you put me while I get suspended,” Dorian joked. 

“Come on, partner, we have ten minutes to get there,” John advised. 

They both got in the car as soon as Dorian had thanked Rudy and buckled up for the drive back. Both men knew that John was going to drive like a bat out of hell. 

“Thank you, John,” Dorian said, softly. 

“For what? For getting us canned? I always get someone else in trouble along with me. I’ll never learn,” John said. 

“For saving my life, John. You did a very good thing and I was thrilled that you saved me. I think I know what human’s feel before death. I was scared, I was sad and I was hoping for a miracle to happen. And to tell you the truth, I don’t believe in miracles. So, again, I say thank you for saving my life.”

“Well, you’re welcome, Dorian and thank you for going up the elevator shaft like no man’s business and getting all that taken care of. You slowed them down enough for me to figure out what was going on and get up there. So, I say thank you for everything you did today.”

“We are both quite thankful. This is good, right, John?”

“This is very good, Dorian. Now play some music and relax while I get us to the station.”

Elton John came out of Dorian and both men smiled. Dorian started singing the song and John said, “Anything but that. No singing Elton John songs. You’re ruining it.”

Dorian ignored him and sang until they got to the station. He stopped when he realized he needed to be serious again. They walked up the stairs and knew they had to face the music. And it wasn’t Elton John. 

They walked in and knocked on the captains, door. “It’s about time you showed up.”

They both walked in and she said, “Dorian, I know that you are programmed to tell the truth, so tell me what happened.”

John started to say something but Dorian said, “I’ve got this John.” Dorian told the captain exactly what John had told her and didn’t miss a beat. 

“Do you want us to file the reports now, Captain?” John asked. 

“Of course, I do. John, I don’t know how you did that, but it won’t happen again, or you’ll be gone,”

“Yes, Captain. I’ll try and do better,” John said as he walked out of her office smirking. He looked over at Dorian and saw a smirk on his face, too. _Good God, it’s catching._

They sat down at their desks and filed the report and had everyone stop by and pat John on the back. John finally stood up and said, “Dorian saved my life today and many others, yet no one is patting his back.”

They all walked over and patted Dorian on the back. This made Dorian feel like a million bucks. He thanked everyone and got up to take the reports into Captain Maldonado’s office. 

John said, “I’ll take them, you just relax. I’ll see if we can leave when I talk to her.”

He walked over to the office, knocked and walked in and said, “Here are the repots, Captain. Could we possibly take off for the day?”

“Yes, get out of here. You’re making me mad just seeing you standing here,” she said. 

“I’m truly sorry for upsetting you, Captain.”

“Don’t let it happen again. Now, go home or wherever it is for Dorian.”

John walked out and said, “We’re sprung.”

“Should we be bouncing then?” Dorian asked, making John let out a bark of laughter. 

“Good one, Dorian. Would you like to teach me how to play Chess?”

“Yes, by all means, let’s go to your place and play Chess.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
